


Hallucination (The Bear and the Slip in Time 2 | WT'19 No. 22)

by TheHirsch



Category: Dust And Ashes
Genre: Death, Death of a loved one, Dust and Ashes AU, F/M, The Bear and the slip in time, seeing ghosts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-05
Updated: 2019-10-05
Packaged: 2020-11-26 00:02:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20920832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheHirsch/pseuds/TheHirsch





	Hallucination (The Bear and the Slip in Time 2 | WT'19 No. 22)

Almost a week after it happened, John had calmed down a lot, but Natasha was still far from alright. At night, Natasha woke up. Woken from a nightmare she anxiously looked around. Vera was lying snuggled up at her belly and Lo was laying a bit further from her, turned away on her left side, clearly breathing. John was lying to her right, with Leo by his side.  
Natasha signed and pulled up the blanket to cover her daughters and herself.  
She woke up again a few hours later from John entering the room. He saw her awake and bent down to gave her a kiss.  
“Did you sleep?” he asked.  
“Barely.” She answered shortly and glanced over his shoulder to Lo and how she sat on edge of their bed.  
“You look stressed, I'll give you some water.” He kissed her forehead and left the room.  
“Mommy?” Lo looked at Natasha. “Will you tell him about me?”  
Natasha shook her head. “No. He thinks you are dead.”  
“But mom, I am dead. Did you forget already?” Lo looked at her mother.  
Natasha shrugged and leaned back against the bed again, glancing at Vera, who was still sleeping peacefully.  
“You are not crazy,” she said to herself. This was impossible. Lo had kept appearing her dreams and now this. She didn’t know who to talk to. She couldn’t exactly book herself a counsellor.  
John pulled her into a hug and she hugged him back.  
“What do you want for breakfast?” he asked softly.  
“Ask me later, I didn’t sleep that well.”  
“Nat.” John came closer and pulled her into his arms.  
“We got this. Don’t worry about me.” She didn’t look at him.  
“Natasha, please take it slow today. I’m worried.”  
“You are always worried, John,” Natasha said and gave him a kiss. “I know that we have to keep going.”  
Next to them, Vera started crying. Natasha bent over and picked her up. “It’s alright, Vera,” she signed one-handedly. She kept holding her baby daughter and soon Vera stopped crying.  
John had watched her. “No matter what you say, you are a great mother.”  
Natasha looked at him and then managed to smile. Maybe things would be alright after all, well, as alright as things could get.


End file.
